Breakaway
by dyaz
Summary: Sakura selalu berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintai Jendralnya, Sasuke, dengan segala bentuk keadaan. Namun ketika semua bagian dari masa lalu kekasihnya mulai bermunculan dan menghadirkan perang besar, disanalah kekuatan cinta mereka dapat disaksikan beribu bahkan berjuta juta orang.
1. Chapter 1

**Breakaway**

 **Prolog**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

AU

Don't like dont Read.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _"Hiks.. Hiks". Di tengah hutan belantara, anak itu tersesat setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari sebuah pembantaian mengerikan. Seakan tak mau menatap sekelilingnya, bocah lelaki itu terus memejamkan matanya erat, air mata mengucur deras di kedua sisi pipinya. Dia merasa sangat ketakutan._

 _"kaa-san, tou-san" dengan terbata bata dia memamnggil kedua orang tuanya yang entha berada diamana. Terus seperti itu, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakakukan anak berumur 12 tahun selain menangis?_

 _Kepalanya terbenam diantara lipatan tangannya. Semakin lama suara isakannya semakin keras hingga terpantul oleh batang batang phon yang menjulang tinggi._

Saat dimana kejujuran dan kebaikan telah kalah dengan keangkuhan

 _Setelah sekian lama berjalan, kuda kuda itu pun berhenti. Salah satu prajurit mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling hutan, berusaha meneliti apakah buronan itu meninggalkan jejak. Tiba tiba penglihatnnya menangkap seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang anak sedang menggigil memeluk lututnya, awalnya prajaurit itu merasa apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Namun setelah beberapa menit dia menyadari bahwa itu memang seorang anak anak._

 _"Jendral" himbaunya kepada sang pemimpin, dan semua temannya yang lain juga ikut memperhatiannya._

 _Dengan sedikit gugup prajurit itu berkata, "Siapa yang disana?" dia menunjuk tempat dimana anak itu tengah menringkuk._

 _"Apakah kita perlu menolongnya?" Jendral dan prajurit lain masih memperhatikan objek yang ditunjuknya dengan seksama._

 _Dengan pelan Jendral dan prajurit lainnya mendekati anak tersebut, sepertinya dia tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka dikarenakan bocah itu meringkuk membelakangi sehingga prajurit kerajaan itu hanya bisa melihat punggung kecilnya saja._

 _"Siapa kau?" Jendral bertanya waspada, dia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik anak itu. Mereka hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter_

Belati itu telah menghujamkan mata tajamnya dengan sangat dalam. Namun, mengapa tak mengeluarkan darah?

 _"Saya yakin dia salah satu bagian dari Uchiha" Jendral muda itu tidak langsung menatap ke arah Sang raja, melainkan menatap lantai marmer indah yang dipijaknya. Semua yang hadir menatap Kakashi dengan tenang. Karena, pikiran semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sama._

 _"Kta semua tentu tau bahwa seminggu yang lalu, klan agung Uchiha dibantai dengan tragis oleh pihak pihak yang tidak menyenangi kepemerintahan Fugaku Uchiha. Namun beberapa aliansi telah berusaha mengirimkan bantuan, yang hingga saat ini mereka belum juga kembali"_

 _"Sangat diyakini bahwa putra Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, selamat atas tragedi yang terjadi. Dia diselamatkan oleh kakanya yang lama menghilang."_

 _Semua terdiam setelah penjelasan Kakashi, karena "anak Uchiha yang hilah" merupakan hal yang sangat tabu untuk di bahas._

 _"Itachi Uchiha"_

Ada dendam yang belum sempat terbalaskan, menuntutnya menjadi lebih kuat

 _"Aku sebagai Ratu dan pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi menyatakan perang terhadap Kerajaan Barat"_

Menunggu takdir bertindak sebagai sutradara

.

A/N: masih dalam tahap perbaikan, remind me if u find something wrong in this review berupa komentar, saran, ataupun kritik. one review much appreciate

Love,

bananafrape


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

.

 **The Beginning**

.

.

 _Kau butuh sesuatu untuk memmulai ini, lalu menghancurkannya_

.

" _Hiks.. Hiks"._ Di tengah hutan belantara, anak itu tersesat setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari sebuah pembantaian mengerikan. Seakan tak mau menatap sekelilingnya, bocah lelaki itu terus memejamkan matanya erat, air mata mengucur deras di kedua sisi pipinya. Dia merasa sangat ketakutan.

" _kaa-san, tou-san"_ dengan terbata bata dia memamnggil kedua orang tuanya yang entha berada diamana. terus seperti itu, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakakukan anak berumur dua belas tahun selain menangis?

Kepalanya terbenam diantara lipatan tangan. Semakin lama suara isakannya semakin keras hingga terpantul oleh batang batang phon yang menjulang tinggi.

 _Dark Forest_. Hanya mendengar namanya saja bisa membuat orang orang berlari dengan lutut gemetar, apalagi sampai memasuki kawasan terlarang itu. Hutan ini sudah terkenal sejak beratus tahun lalu sampai sekarang dengan hal-hal aneh dan mitosnya yang sangat menakutkan. Bahkan ada beberapa penduduk yang hilang disana, karena saat itu mereka mengabaikan peringatan yang ada demi sebuah kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan.

Bocah kecil tadi masih setia menutup matanya dan mengabaikan suara suara jangkrik yang mulai bersahutan, karena memang hari sudah mulai gelap.

Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh dan sangat kotor, rambutnya acak acakan, dan banyak terdapat luka di kaki hingga lututnya, bahkan beberapa sudah mengering. Bukan kesakitan lagi yang dia rasakan, melainkan perasaan marah dan tertekan menjadi satu.

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajah mungilnya, tampaklah wajah pucat yang basah oleh air mata serta beberapa bercak luka. Sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka matanya. Dedaunan basah adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat, sesekali dia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya hingga bisa menyesuaikan retinanya cahaya yang masuk.

"Siapa kau?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya, dengan sedikit menggigil dia menoleh dan menatap orang tersebut.

"Cepat kejar dia! Jangan sampai kita mengecawakan Yang Mulia" teriak jendral berbaju besi itu kepada prajuritnya. Bunyi hentakan kaki kaki kuda semakin menggema seiring langkah mereka mengejar sang buronan tadi.

Sudah beberapa jam ini prajurit kerajaan tersebut mengejar seorang narapidana yang berhasil kabur dari sel. Di tengah gerimis hujan, mereka berusaha menangkapnya.

Para prajurit tersebut hampir mendapatkannya, hingga orang tersebut hilang dibalik batang batang pohon yang tinggi. Serentak kedelapan tentara kerajaan itu berhenti membuat kuda yang mereka tunggangi terangkat kaki di depannya. Selama beberpa saat mereka terdiam dan saling menatap, hanya suara rintik rintik hujan yang bersuara.

Di depan mereka _"pintu gerbang"_ menuju hutan belantara yang sangat sunyi dan kelam tinggal berberapa langkah lagi, angin berhembus kencang dari dalamnya menerpa wajah sang jendral.

"Tidak peduli dengan cerita aneh tentang hutan ini. Kita harus segera menemukan dan menangkapanya" titah jendral itu kepada ank buahnya.

Hening masih melanda, denngan inisiatif, jendral itu masuk duluan, lalu disusul prajurit lainnya. Mereka terus berjalan lurus, berharap orang itu belum terlalu jauh.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, kuda kuda itu pun berhenti. Salah satu prajurit mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling hutan, berusaha meneliti apakah buronan itu meninggalkan jejak. Tiba tiba penglihatnnya menangkan seseorang atau lebih tepatnya anak anak sedang menggigil memeluk lututnya, awalnya prajaurit itu merasa apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Namun setelah beberapa menit dia menyadari bahwa itu memang seorang anak anak.

"Jendral" himbaunya kepada sang pemimpin, dan semua temannya yang lain juga ikut memperhatikannya.

Dengan sedikit gugup prajurit itu berkata, "Siapa yang disana?" dia menunjuk tempat dimana anak itu tengah menringkuk.

"Apakah kita perlu menolongnya?" Jendral dan prajurit lain masih memperhatikan objek yang ditunjuknya dengan seksama.

Dengan pelan Jendral dan prajurit lainnya mendekati anak tersebut, sepertinya dia tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka dikarenakan bocah itu meringkuk membelakangi sehingga prajurit kerajaan itu hanya bisa melihat punggung kecilnya saja.

"Siapa kau?" Jendral bertanya waspada, dia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik anak itu. Mereka hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter

Tepat beberapa detik anak itu telah berbalik, Jendral langsung bertatapan dengan _onyx_ sayu milik anak itu, seketika semua yang ada di sana sukses dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan mengenaskan anak kecil itu. Dia tampak sangat kesakitan.

Dengan cepat sang Jendral meloncati kudanya dan bergerak langsung memeluk anak itu, Jendral dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh bocah itu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jendral Kakashi?" tanya anak buahnya dngan cemas.

Jendral yang bernama Kakashi itu langsung menaiki kudanya, dengan sang bocah masih dalam dekapannya.

"Kita harus langsung membawanya ke istana. Anak ini hampir mati!" kalimat bernada tegas dan cemas itu langsung membawa mereka keluar dari Hutan Kegelapan tersebut.

Kakashi langsung memukul pecut kudanya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara sebelahnya lagi mememgangi anak tadi. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, nak" dia berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga anak itu.

Anak itu sebenarnya masih tersadar walau kesadarannya hanya bersisa beberapa persen saja, sejak dia merasakan kehangatan bbeberapa waktu lalu,anak itu merasa semakin mengantuk. Dia terus berpikir apakah orang yang memeluknya saat ini adalah salah satu orang yang telah membantai keluarganya atau melainkan orang baik yang dengan senang hati memberikan pertolongan.

Lari kuda kuda itu semakin kencang, menembus rintik hujan yang semakin deras, petir menggelegar mengeringi perjalan mereka.

Sampailah mereka di jembatan yang sangat panjang, di sekelilingnya terdapat sungai yang sangat indah. Jembatan itu langsung mengantarkan mereka ke depan pintu gerbang kerajaan.

Para penjaga yang telah melihat mereka dari kejauhan langsung membukakan pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu ukir itu dengan cepat.

Para pembantu kerajaan yang telah siap menanti di teras istana langsung menghampiri Jendral Kakhasi dan prajurit lainnya, langsung saja dia berikan bocah dipelukannya itu kepada salah satu pembantu tadi.

"tolong hangatkan dia, rawat dia hingga sembuh" ucapnya penuh perintah. Wanita itu langsung mengangguk mengerti dan pergi dari hadapannya.

"Jadi kau menemukannya di tengah Hutan Kegelapan?" tanya Raja dihadapannya penuh keingintahuan. "Seperti penjelasanmu tadi, dia berambut hitam, mata hitam, dan masih berumur sekitar dua sebelas tahun"

"Benar, Yang Mulia" Jendral berwajah tampan itu mengiyakan. Para Menteri dan penasihat kerajaan kini sedang berkumpul di ruang diskusi, mereka terkejut dengan temuan Kakashi di _Dark Forest_ beberapa saat lalu bersama sang prajurit.

Beberapa yang hadir tampak berbicara pelan, saling mengutarakan pendapat. Namun Sang Raja masih saja terdiam di tempaatnya, berbagai macam hal aneh berkeliaran di pikirannya.

"Kakashi, katakan hipotesamu" Raja berujar sarat akan makna, dia menatap Jendral terbaiknya itu dengan lamat lamat, menunggu Kakashi berbicara. 'sedikit' gugup yang dirasakan lelaki bermasker itu membuatnya mau tak mau harus menjawab. Kakashi menghela napas pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Saya yakin dia salah satu bagian dari Uchiha" Jendral muda itu tidak langsung menatap ke arah Sang Raja, melainkan menatap lantai marmer indah yang dipijaknya. Semua yang hadir menatap Kakashi dengan tenang. Karena, pikiran semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sama.

"Kita semua tentu tau bahwa sekitar seminggu yang lalu, klan agung Uchiha dibantai dengan tragis oleh pihak pihak yang tidak menyenangi kepemerintahan Fugaku Uchiha. Namun beberapa aliansi telah berusaha mengirimkan bantuan, tapi hingga saat ini tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali"

"Sangat diyakini bahwa putra Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, selamat atas tragedi yang terjadi. Dia diselamatkan oleh kakanya yang lama menghilang."

Semua terdiam setelah penjelasan Kakashi, mencoba mencerna informasi mengejutkan yang baru mereka terima.

"Itachi Uchiha"

Langsung seleruh mata yang ada menatap Yang Mulia dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itachi Uchiha adalah anak pertama Fugaku Uchiha. Aku pernah bertemu dengan anak itu sekali, dia sangat berbeda dengan anak seumurannya" Raja menatap ke langit langit ruangan.

"Dia cenderung sangat tenang, seperti tidak memiliki emosi. Tapi, saat adiknya yang masih kecil menghampirinya, dia langsung berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat dan penuh cinta"

Raja pun menatap Jendral Mudanya dengan tatapan penuh maksud, sepertinya Kakashi langsung menangkap sinyal tersebut.

"Kita perlu pembuktian. Jika memang anak itu adalah bagian dari Uchiha, kita harus melindunginya" Kakashu mengangguk menyetujui. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Kakashi kembali bertemu dengan keturunan klan yang melegenda itu.

Dia pun tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

-00-

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda berlarian ditengah padang rumput luas, kencangnya angin membuat kepangan rambutnya bergoyang goyang.

Setelah sampai ditujuan, dia terengah engah karena lelah. Dengan tangan memegangi lututnya, gadis itu menatap teman temannya dengan pandangan sinis. "Cepat katakan dimana si _baka_ satu itu?"

"Cepat katakan!" dia berteriak marah, sedangkan dua teman lelakinya itu hanya menatapnya terheran heran. "Sudahlah Sakura-chan, mungkin Naruto tidak sengaja melakukannya" sahut temannya yang paling pucat berusaha menenangkan. Tapi tampaknya sangat tidak berhasil.

"Apa kau bilang, Sai?! Tidak sengaja? Berani sekali mulut aneh itu mengatakan sebuah kebohongan besar!" Sakura berteriak sekencang mungkin tepat dihadapan wajah pucat temannya itu.

Bahunya sampai naik turun setelah mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya hingga membuat wajah cantiknya merah padam, seakan akan ada banyak asap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya. Sai merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia pun pergi dari hadapan Sakura atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Sakura dengan raut wajah yang terlihat aneh.

Gadis itu menatap teman sebayanya penuh ancama, apalagi saat Sai berjalan dihadapannya dengan tenang. "Kenapa semua orang berubah menjadi seperti Naruto sekarang" Sakura bergumam rendah, dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Hari ini dia merasa emosi dalam tubuhnya telah meningkat dua kali lipat.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap satu lagi temannya, dari tadi dia hanya diam dan memandang pemandangan di depannya tanpa terganggu dengan pertikaian yang Sai dan Sakura lakukan. Gadis bermata emerald itu pun duduk tepat di sebelah temannya itu, kaki mereka berdua menggantung di udara karena duduk di ujung tebing.

Sakura terdiam mengamati wajah tampan disebelahnya, bertanya tanya dalam hati apakah harus dia yang selalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Gaara" sapa Sakura, lebih mirip seperti bisikan.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang membuat rambut merah darah bocah lelaki itu bergoyang goyang. Tatapan mata _jade_ itu masih setia menatap hamparan hijau tersebut.

Sakura yang merasa terabaikan pun memutar kepalanya ke depan, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Jika Sakura adalah anak paling bahagia, maka dia juga harus membagi kebahagiaan itu kepada orang orang sekitarnya. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah cerah

"Gaara, kau tau apa yang dilakukan si _baka_ rubah itu kepadaku?" dan Sakura yang asli mulai keluar.

"Dia membuatku dihukum oleh guru Kurenai menyapu sepanjang lorong. Padahal dia yang membuat ikan ikan di kolam itu mati, bukan aku!" Sakura bersidekap tangan saat menceritakannya pada Gaara, ditambah bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Sakura"

"A-ah.. eh, Apa?" Sakura langsung tergagap saat mendengar Gaara meminggalnya dengan tenang, dia langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Gaara, dan jangan lupakan wajah bodoh Sakura.

"Keluarga itu apa?" pertanyaan itu pun lolos dari bibir Gaara

Sakura menarik napas pelan, dia menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Sakura mencabuti bunga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"keluarga itu adalah tempat diaman kau pulang, tempat berisikan orang orang yang selalu mendukungmu dalan keadaan apapun. Yang selalu berbagi dalam sulitnya hidup. Keluarga tidak harus memiliki ikatan darah, karena mereka selalu terhubung disini"

Sakura menekankan telunjuknya tepat di dada, dia tersenyum lebar pada Gaara.

"Keluarga itu adalah kau, aku, Sai, dan Naruto" Gaara pun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Asal usul tanpa kejelasan selalu membuat bocah laki laki merasa tersisih, memang Naruto dan Sai juga sama sepertinya, tapi selalu ada hal yang membuat Gaara merasa tidak pantas memasuki lingkaran yang telah mereka ciptakan.

Dan kini apa yang Sakura ingin, salah satunya sudah terkabul.

Melihat Senyuman di wajah Gaara.

Kakashi berjalan di tengah tengah padang rumput, tempat dimana biasanya anak anak didiknya mengahbiskan waktu bermain. Rambut peraknya berterbangan searah datangnya angin, Kakashi berjalan terus hingga dapat mendengar keributan diantara mereka.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, Sai, jangan pernah mempercayai makhluk bernama Naruto"'

Suara Sakura adalah hal pertama yang didengarnya, anak bersurai senada dengan bunga itu tengah tidur di atas rerumputan. Sedangkan Naruto duduk bersandar pada satu satunya pohon yang ada, Sai duduk diantara mereka, sedangakn Gaara hanya duduk dipinggir kaki bukit yang memperlihat pemandangan sangat indah.

"Mohon perhatiannya" Suara Kakashi langsung mencuri perhatian keempatnya.

" _Senseiiiii_ " Naruto langsung berteriak keras dan berlari menerjang Kakashi, pria itu dengan tangkas menangkap Naruto, mengangkat anak tu ke pundaknya.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, _Sensei_ " Ucap Sakura sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya, terlalu banyak basa basi membuatnya mual.. "Ehm, begini, kita kedatangan teman baru!" Kakashi tertawa dengan girang, tapi Sakura, Sai, Gaara, bahakan Naruto digendongannya hanya melongo.

Beberapa saat semuanya tampak aneh

"AH! Benarakah?!" Sakura langsung tertawa senang dan melompat lompat

"Seperti apa dia, _Sensei_?" Naruto bertanya dengan sangat antusias. "Dia laki laki atau perempuan?" Sai pun tampaknya juga begitu. Sontak semua yang ada menjadi sangat gembira mengetahui mereka akan punya teman baru, kecuali Gaara tentu saja yang lebih hanya menjadi pendengar.

Sakura, Naruto dan Sai membanjiri Kakashi dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan seputar "si anak baru" tersebut.

"Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?"

"Apa dia bisa ku ajak bertarung?"

"Darimana asalnya, Sensei?"

"Apa dia berumur sama dengan kami?"

"Dimana Sensei bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura menarik narik baju Kakashi dari bawah, sedangkan Naruto yang berada dipundaknya, menguncang guncang wajah Kakashi demi mendapatkan jawaban.

Kakashi langsung menurunkannya, dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura bebearapa langkah, lalu mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Dia seorang laki laki, berumur sama dengan kalian, dan tampaknya dia yang menduduki posisi paling tampan untuk saat ini"

" _Kage..._

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan mata berbinar kagum. "Aku harus berlatih sekarang, agar bisa menantangnya nanti sore" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan semuanya. Kakashi menjatuhkan pundaknya lemas, melihat murid muridnya mulai bertindak aneh.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia merebahkan badannya disebelah Gaara, Kakashi pun ikut duduk di sebelah Gaara

Jendral muda itu merangkul pundak Gaara, anak bermata jade itu menoleh menatap Kakashi, ada banyak kilatan emosi dan perasaan di sana. Dan tidak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka.

=00=

" _Mmhh"_ dia melenguh pelan saat merasakan cahay matahari memandikan tubuh kakunya. Saat sudah benar benar tersadar dia langsung memutar kepalanya, untuk memastikan dimana dia berada sekarang.

Lemari pakaian di sudut kamar, jendela yang terbuka lebar tepat berada di di depannya, dan sebuah nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur. Anak itu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupinya, berjalan pada lantai kayu yang terasa dingin di kaki kaki mungilnya.

Dia berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihtanya adalah hamparan rumput yang menuju ke sebuah bukit. Dia terus menatapnya hingga kedua onyx tajam itu menangkapa seorang gadis berlari lari menuruni bukit dengan berlari lari

"Merah muda?" dia bertanya pada diri sendiri karena merasa heran dengan rambut anak perempuan itu.

Cklek.

Seseorang mendorong daun pintu, muncul Kakashi membawa segelas susu hangat di tangannya. Anak itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat" dia berucap santai saat melihat kewaspaan bocah itu dengan jelas

"Aku Kakashi"

"ini untukmu" dia menyerahkan gelas itu kepada bocah tersebut. Kakashi menggeleng pelan, dia lalu meletakannya di nakas. Pria itu memperlihatkan matanya yang tertutupi masker, utnuk sesaat anak di depannya sedikit terkejut.

"Mulai saat ini, kau tinggal disini, tanpa menggunakan marga, tanpa embel embel kekuasaan. Mulai saat ini, kau harus memulainya" Kakashi berucap datar namun penuh tekanan, anak bersurai hitam itu yang awalnya merasa was-was, seketika itu juga langsung menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak terbaca

Jendral muda dan anak berusia dua belas tahun itu berdiri berdampingan, Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, mereka menatap hamparan rumput dari jendela yang sama

"Aku Sasuke, dan aku akan menjadi lebih kuat darimu" onyx hitam itu berkilat dengan tekad yang membara, membuka sebuah karangan dan skenario dari tuhan

 _Aku bukan api yang menjadikan arang, aku hanyalah angin yang memperkuat kobaran api_

* * *

A/N: chap 2 is Up! maksihhhh banyak buat yang ngereview(Sophie857 dan Ririsakura(reviewnya pasti dibls kok:)), alert(ririsakura, salwakhairunnisa, Evi Bestari Putri), and fav(niayuki). silahkan coret coret kolom review buat kritik, saran, dan komentar.

Love,

bananafrape


End file.
